


Kinky Naruto Oneshots!

by buckeverlasting



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Age Play, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Breeding, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Corruption, Creampie, Crying, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Mild blackmail, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Schoolgirl Kink, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, dd/lg, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckeverlasting/pseuds/buckeverlasting
Summary: literally no one: *silence*me: here are some kinky oneshots featuring your favorite ninjas!!!Kakashi - student-teacher relationshipSasuke - breeding/degradationItachi - first time/corruptionJiraiya - older man/daddy kinkNeji - jealousy/rough sexKakashi & Naruto  & Sakura - A/B/O & group sex (F/F/M/M)Iruka & Asuma - getting caught & threesome (F/M/M)Naruto - gangbang
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Jiraiya/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Umino Iruka/Reader, Umino Iruka/Sarutobi Asuma/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Comments: 65
Kudos: 361





	1. Kakashi (student-teacher relationship)

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi has been your sensei and the leader of your squad since you were a genin. You are as precious to him as the Will of Fire.
> 
> Chapter tags: Oral Sex, Blowjobs, Vaginal Sex, Creampie, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Student-teacher Relationship

As you speed home through the forest, you can feel the eyes of your teammates boring into your back. Your team’s mission was a success but just barely and no thanks to you. Impatient as usual, you rushed ahead and nearly put everyone at risk. But you had seen an opening, and fearing there wouldn’t be another, you felt you had to act. You had been able to extract some valuable intel that would help protect the Land of Fire, but you can’t help but feel guilty. Your ass had needed saving. Thankfully Kakashi and your team had been there.

A couple miles out from the village, Kakashi breaks the silence. “Y/N, hang back here with me for a moment. We need to have a chat. Everyone else can report directly to the Hokage about our findings.”

His words chill your blood. You come to a halt on a tree branch, drop to the ground, and watch as your two teammates leap through the tree canopy without a backwards glance. Kakashi has been your cell’s leader and your sensei since you were a genin fresh out of the academy. Rarely did he ever sound so serious. You are clearly in trouble, and this time no one is around to bail you out.

You turn to face Kakashi. His one visible brow is deeply furrowed. “Y/N, do you know what I’m going to talk to you about?” 

You cross your arms. “Kakashi-sensei, I already apologized to everyone for jumping the gun like that.”

“I just don’t think you understand how badly things could have gone.”

You sigh and look down at your feet. “I know there’s a plan for a reason, but I messed up this time. I promise I won’t do it again.”

“I just worry because--”

“You don’t have to worry about me, Kakashi-sensei!” You interrupt him. “I’m not a genin any more.”

“I worry because I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.” 

You look up, and his gaze is soft, his one visible eye pleading with you to understand.

“Oh, Kakashi-sensei,” you breath and take a step toward him. 

He buries his face in his hands and heaves a sigh. “I thought I had lost you today, and it made me realize some things.”

You take another step closer and pull one of his hands away from his face. “Like what?” 

His one visible eye turns up in a smile. “That I simply adore you.” He reaches out and cups your face, tenderly stroking your cheek with his thumb. His eye is shining, and you can see yourself reflected in his dark pupil: you were a little dirty and battle weary but grinning. You had always loved your sensei but had just assumed it was an unrequited crush.

Slowly, you reach up and pull his hand down and kiss the palm. “I adore you too, sensei. I always have.”

He draws his hand away only to pull you into a crushing embrace. Beneath the scent of earth and sweat on his skin, you can smell him, a comforting and familiar smell you’ve known for years. You close your eyes and just breathe him in. He strokes a hand through your hair. You run your hands over his back, delighting at the feel of lean muscle beneath his vest. 

“It’s so good just to hold you,” he whispers. 

“You too, Kakashi-sensei.” You stand on your tip toes and kiss him lightly on the cheek. 

Kakashi leans in and brushes his lips against yours, just hovering, teasing you ever so slightly. You throw your arms around his neck and pull him closer, firmly planting your lips on his. He skates his cool fingertips down your sides to your ass and pulls you even closer, so your bodies are pressed together. You can feel his hardening cock through his pants, and your breath catches in your throat for a moment, as your cheeks flush.

“Can you feel how much I want you?” he asks in a low rumble.

“Yes, sensei,” you breathe. “Can I touch it?”

“I would love that.“ Kakashi leans back so he can unzip his pants and pulls out his half-erect cock. 

You lick your lips, imagining the taste of him. “Can I suck it?” Without waiting for an answer, you kneel down on the ground and take him in one hand, all the while locking your eyes to his. 

Kakashi just nods mutely as you take him into your mouth. As you swirl your tongue around the tip of his cock, he closes his eyes and throws his head back. “God, that feels so good.” Immediately, you feel his cock engorge and fully stiffen in your mouth. 

You moan with your mouth around his length, drawing out an appreciative grunt from Kakashi. Gently, he holds either side of your face in his hands. You still yourself, granting him permission to do exactly what he wants. Slowly, he begins to fuck your face in shallow thrusts. You relax your jaw and take him, watching his face screwed up in pleasure. He laces his fingers through your hair and bobs your head along his cock a bit faster, as your drool begins to dribble down your chin. You rub yourself over your pants, and your eyes roll back in your head as you think about how you’ve always wanted your sensei to use you like this.

Just as his grip on your hair tightens, he pulls you off his cock. “I can’t wait any longer. I need your pussy right now.” He hoists you to your feet, turns you around, and with a hand on your back leans you forward so your are resting your forearms against the trunk of a tree. Roughly, he yanks down your pants and underwear until they are down around your ankles. Over your shoulder, you watch his face light up as he pulls apart your ass cheeks with his thumbs. “God, you’re so wet already.”

“Fuck me, sensei,” you plead. You feel him rub the head of his cock up and down along your slit, and you slowly push back on him with a moan, feeling him stretch and fill you. Gloved hands grip your hips, as Kakashi pulls you back onto his cock as his hips snap forward. You feel him bottom out in your pussy, and you gasp. He pauses a moment to let you adjust to his size and then slowly begins to thrust. Your arms press into the rough bark of the tree, but you don’t mind because your beloved sensei is fucking you just like you always wanted. 

Kakashi reaches around and rubs your throbbing clit, causing you to groan. “Sensei, that feels so good.” Your breath becomes ragged as the pleasure builds between your legs. You can feel yourself getting wetter, and the way Kakashi moans lets you know he feels it, too.

Gripping your hips tightly again, he picks up his pace, and you revel in the delicious sounds of his skin slapping against yours, filling the silence of the forest. The thought that someone might wander onto this lewd scene briefly crosses your mind, and you dismiss it, thinking, “Let them see how much I turn on my sensei.”

Kakashi gathers your hair in one hand and pulls your head back, drawing you into a kiss. You moan into his mouth. “Fuck me harder, sensei. Fucking fill me up.”

He grunts and picks up his pace again, the force of his bucking hips pressing you harder against the tree. The delightful sensation of his cock dragging along your walls has you panting. His thrusts grow more and more erratic, and you sense that he is close. “Fucking fill me with your cum, sensei. I want your cum!” You feel his fingers dig into the soft flesh of your hips as the edges of your vision begins to darken. The pleasure and tightness is winding up tightly in your core. 

With a final thrust, Kakashi buries himself deep in your pussy, and you feel his cock twitching, knowing that he’s pumping you full right now. The idea of your sensei’s hot seed filling you triggers your orgasm, and you feel your release gush down your bare thighs as you cum with a shout. Your pussy clamps down on his throbbing cock, and you milk the cum from him. 

The two of you pause, his cock still pulsing inside you, and just pant in unison for a moment. Gently, he pulls your hair to the side and trails kisses down your neck. “I really do adore you, Y/N,” he murmurs in your ear. 

“I adore you, too, Kakashi-sensei.” You feel him slide out, and you whimper at the loss, locking eyes with him over your shoulder. 

He leans back and spreads your ass cheeks, and his one eye widens at the sight of your sloppy, fucked out pussy. “I can’t believe we just did that. Maybe we shouldn’t have…” he trails off.

“It’s too late for regrets now,” you say softly, feeling your combined juices drip down your legs. “We both wanted this.”

He nods and helps you pull up your pants. “I guess this is our little secret now. Well, ours and the ANBU’s, I suppose.”

You laugh and pull him down for another kiss. You pull away and murmur, “I have no regrets.”

“Good,” he murmurs, “because that was a lot of fun. I would have never guessed you could fuck like that.”

“What? You never imagined my pussy lips stretching around your fat cock before, Kakashi-sensei?”

“Ugh. Don’t talk like that, or I’m going to have to take you again right here, right now.”

You smile. “I wouldn’t say no to that.”

With his arm thrown around your shoulder and your arm looped around his waist, you begin the walk back to the village.


	2. Sasuke (breeding/degradation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - this chapter contains dubcon elements. Please don’t read if you’re even slightly uncomfortable with that!
> 
> Chapter tags: Breeding, Light Dom/sub, Degradation, Vaginal Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Dirty Talk, Birthday Sex, Oral Sex, Blow jobs, Creampie

You know that your boyfriend isn’t a fan of sweet things, so you stuck a candle in a rice ball, light it, and bring it out to him on a small plate. Sasuke gives you a lopsided grin, clearly amused by your usual silly antics even though he would never admit as much. 

You place the rice ball in front of him at the table. “Make a wish, my love.”

Sasuke regards the candle a moment, then takes a mighty breath and blows it out. He looks up at you and frowns slightly, disappointment playing on his face. “Hm. I guess my wish didn’t come true.”

“What do you mean?” you ask.

“You’re still wearing clothes,” he says and crosses his arms. 

“Why, I can fix that right away.” You quickly tug your shirt over your head, toss it aside, and shimmy out of your pants and underwear. “Better?”

“It’s an improvement.” He smirks. “I think you’d look better if you were on your knees, though.”

Slowly you sink to your knees, eyes trained on his, as he gets up and walks over to you. “Much, much better.” He reaches out to you and lifts your chin with a single finger. “What day is it?”

“It’s your birthday, my love,” you respond.

“What do I get on my birthday?” he asks.

“Anything you want,” you respond.

“That’s right.” He smiles, bearing his teeth. “Very good. And what are you?”

“I’m your little slut,” you reply with a grin.

“That’s right, and don’t you forget it.”

You can see the growing bulge in his pants, and your mouth goes slightly slack. He follows your gaze. “You’re going to suck my cock now,” he says, pulling out his already sizable erection. “Rather, I’m going to fuck your pretty little face.”

You immediately open up, and he is immediately plunging his cock in your waiting mouth. You gag as he holds himself in your mouth, buried almost to the hilt.

“You’re taking my cock like a good little slut,” he says, gently brushing stray hairs out of your eyes. “You’re so sexy with your mouth full of cock. It definitely suits you.”

He gathers your hair in a knot on top of your head and uses it to pull you further down on his cock, so your nose is buried in his pubes. You gag and gurgle, spit dribbling down your chin. You grip his hips and instinctively attempt to push him away, but he holds you steady. Tears begin to well up in your eyes, and you let your hands fall to your sides. “That’s it, take it like a good slut.” You breathe in deeply through your nose and relax your jaw as best you can.

With a grunt, he releases you, and you gasp to catch your breath. But before you’ve had much of a chance to recover, he’s shoved his cock back in your mouth. Holding your head steady with two hands, he fucks your face. “You’re such a good little cocksleeve.”

You look up at him through your tears, and the two of you lock eyes. “God, I love fucking your little whore mouth,” he growls as he continues to punish your mouth.

Once again, he releases you, and you fall to your hands and knees. He walks around you, looking down at your pussy fully on display for him. “Damn, you’re fucking soaked. You really love to be used like a whore, don’t you?”

“Yes, I’m your little whore,” you murmur, watching him quickly undress over your shoulder. 

He kneels down behind you and lines himself up, letting just the head of his cock press into your pussy. With a steadying hand on your back, he glides in until his hips are flush with yours. The sensation of being so full and so thoroughly stretched has you gasping. “Ready for me to fuck you, you little cumslut? I wanna see your ass bouncing on this cock.” 

He glides back out, and with a vigorous nod, you push back onto his cock until he’s buried to the hilt again. You pause a second to adjust to his size, and he digs his fingers into your hips. “Did I say you could stop?”

Immediately, you pull forward and push back again, finding a steady rhythm. You can feel your pussy squeeze in delight as his length is dragged along your walls. He groans appreciatively, which urges you on. You pick up the pace, throwing yourself back onto his cock over and over. 

“That’s it,” he growls. “Get yourself off on my cock, you filthy whore.”

You let out little whimpers as you can feel the pressure in your core growing. Sasuke reaches around and roughly rubs your aching clit. With a yelp, you cum all over his hand. “That’s a good little slut. Cum for me.” He continues to rub your clit as a second surge of pleasure washes over you. Boneless, you slide off his cock and slump to the floor. In an instant, he is turning you over onto your back. 

“It’s my turn to cum now,” he says, as he, with a hand on each of your knees, spreads your legs wide. “And since it’s my birthday, I’m going to fill up your little pussy this time.” 

Your eyes go wide. Up until now, your dutiful boyfriend has always been good about pulling out before the critical moment. Besides, he seems to have liked cumming on your face or your breasts. “I don’t know, Sasuke,” you say.

He leans over you, lining himself up with your pussy, and sinks in. Your eyes roll back, and you momentarily forget you ever had any concerns.

“You’re going to be my little cumdumpster,” he growls, as he thrusts faster. “I’m going to pump you full of cum.”

You vaguely remember something. “Wait, we haven’t...I’m not ready…” you trail off. He’s fucked you into a stupor once more. 

“You’re gonna get pumped full of my cum, and then you’re going to get round with my baby. You want to help me restore my clan like a good cumslut, don’t you? Well, this is your chance.”

The image of yourself growing round with a child suddenly makes you wetter. Sasuke feels it, too. “You like the idea of being my cum recepticle, don’t you?” You can feel your pussy practically weeping at this point. Your mouth goes slack, and he sticks in two fingers. Instinctively, you swirl your tongue around them and begin sucking. 

His hips snap into yours again and again, as his thrusting grows more erratic. The carpet beneath your back begins to burn your skin. Completely lust-drunk, your hand wanders down to your pussy, and you start rubbing your clit. 

“That’s it, that’s a good cumslut. Make yourself cum as I fuck a baby into you.” He presses your knees down, spreading your legs even wider for him, and you can feel the head of his cock ramming against your cervix. 

“I want to be a good cumslut,” you say. “Fucking fill me with your cum, Sasuke.” You lock eyes with his, and his face looks determined. With a few final thrusts, he buries his seed deep in your pussy. With a cry, your spasming walls clamp down on his throbbing cock as he fills you up with his cum. 

For a moment, the two of you lie still, joined together and staring into each other’s eyes. The only things that seem to exist in this moment are your connection to each other and the electricity his touch sparks through your body. He leans down, strokes your cheek, and kisses you deeply.

Sasuke pulls out, gets to his feet, and gathers you in his arms, bridal style. You loop your arms around his neck as he carries you into the bedroom. Gently, he lays you on the bed. He crawls on too snuggles up next to you, and you rest your head on his chest. He strokes your hair and says, “You were such a good girl for me.” He plants a soft kiss on the crown of your head. “I love you, Y/N.”

You look up at him, and his gaze meets yours. “I love you too, Sasuke.” 

He smiles at you but then his brow slightly furrows. “Are you okay with everything that happened?”

You nod. “Yes, Sasuke. It was all weirdly very lovely. And super hot actually.”

He smooths your hair again and caresses your cheek. “You really are going to look so beautiful when you’re pregnant.”

You smile at him. “I can’t wait to start a family with you, Sasuke.”

“Thank you for giving me the best birthday present ever.” He lifts your chin and captures your lips in a kiss. 

You pull back and grin. “I think we both got a great gift tonight, my love.”


	3. Itachi (first time/corruption)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your fellow Akatsuki members have been making fun of your virgin status. Itachi decides to help you out with that.
> 
> Chapter tags: First Time, Virginity Loss, Corruption, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Vaginal Sex, Come Play, Come Eating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind all the silly head canon stuff lol

With a loud harumph, you flop down on the couch next to Itachi, and cross your arms. He puts down his book and raises a quizzical eyebrow at you. 

“Do I want to know what it is this time?” he asks.

“That bastard Hidan was giving me shit again about being a virgin.” You roll your eyes. “God, why does it even have to be a big deal?”

“Well, to be fair,” Itachi says, “it is rather surprising that someone as, well, bad as you are is so innocent.”

It’s your turn to raise some eyebrows at him. “Are you really going to give me shit too? It’s just that I’m a little picky, unlike that creep Hidan who gets his masochistic ass off during, like, every fight.”

“Hey, didn’t we agree there would be no kink-shaming here at the hideout?” Itachi scolds with a smile.

“Ugh!” You throw your hands up in defeat. “You know, women in this organization get so much shit all the time, and I didn’t even get a chance to kick Hidan’s ass before he left on a mission.”

“You know,” Itachi says, poking you lightly on the shoulder. “If you really want the guys to lay off you, I could help you out.”

Your eyebrows nearly reach your hairline. “Are you suggesting that we…?”

He shrugs and switches to making little circles on your thigh with his finger. “Well, we’ve got the hideout to ourselves, and I’ve always thought you were pretty cute.”

“Me? Cute? But I work so hard to cultivate this bad bitch image!” You laugh, trying to draw attention away from your blushing cheeks.

“Face it, you’re cute,” he says. “I love the way my just touching you gets you a bit hot and bothered.” He continues swirling little circles on you, creeping up your thigh.

You blush crimson, and your breath hitches in your throat as he nears your hip. If you are being honest with yourself, you have always had a little crush on Itachi, this dark and mysterious man. The fact that he is known to be deadly is actually quite a big turn on. 

“So, what do you say?” He gives you a sly grin. “Want me to help you out? I promise to make you feel really good. You know how good I am with kunai.”

You laugh. “What a dork, but I suppose you’re cute, too.” You didn’t think blushing a deeper shade of scarlet was possible, but here you are with your cheeks on fire. You suppose that if anyone were “worthy” it may as well be Itachi. You don’t meet a lot of folks, and everyone else in the organization is a bit of an ass, except maybe Kisame, but he isn’t quite your type. 

Your silence seems to speak volumes because Itachi grins widely. 

“Okay, fine,” you say. “But you better not tell a soul!”

He holds a hand to his chest. “You have my word.”

“Good.”

“Well, let’s start by getting out of our robes.” Itachi casts his robe aside with record speed, so he is down to his pants and mesh shirt. He catches you admiring his lean chest muscles, and he says, “Go ahead, you can touch me.”

Slowly, you place a tentative hand over where his heart would be (to your knowledge, this maniac didn’t have a heart). You brush your hand up to his shoulder and down his arm.

He shivers slightly. “That feels good.”

You look up to meet his eyes, and he is smiling. You can't help but feel a twinge of pride at making him feel good.

“Now, take off your robe so I can make you feel good, too,” he says.

You cast off your robe so you’re down to just your mesh shirt. Suddenly you feel a little self conscious and try to cover your breasts with your arms.

Itachi gently pulls your arms down. “It’s okay. Your body is a beautiful thing, and I’m going to enjoy making you feel good as much as you will enjoy it.” He reaches up a hand to softly caress your breast, and it does feel good, sending a jolt of desire down to your core. You close your eyes and lean into his touch. 

“That’s very good,” he purrs. “You’re doing great. Now I think it’s time we get naked.”

The two of you stand and quickly undress, tossing your garments to the floor. You watch Itachi as he straightens up, the delicate lines of his body and the muscle sliding under his skin. Your eyes trail down to his crotch where you see his half erect cock hanging between his legs. You blush furiously, as he takes himself in his hand and gently strokes himself.

“See how turned on you make me?” he asks. “Why don’t you lie down on that?” He points to the pool table with his other hand. 

“Really? But isn’t sex, like, messy?” you ask.

“Is a ‘bad bitch’ like you really worried about making a mess of the rec room?” he asks with a smile.

“Okay, then.” You walk over to the pool table and hoist yourself up so you’re seated on the edge. “Now what?”

“Lay down in the center on your back,” he instructs.

You scoot your butt to the middle of the table and slowly lower your back down, knees bent and feet flat on the felt. The cool air makes your pussy slightly tingle.

Itachi joins you on the table with a graceful leap and holds himself over you. 

“Is this going to hurt?” you ask.

“The more I prepare you, the less it will hurt,” he says. “So, I’m going to kiss you now. Is that okay?”

You nod, as he closes his eyes and presses his lips against yours. Your senses are assaulted by the feeling of the kiss: the softness of his lips, the fresh and clean scent of him, and the warmth of his body over yours. When he presses his lips harder, you close your eyes too. When you feel his tongue probing at your lips, you open them, and slide your tongue over his. You squirm and moan as he runs a hand down your side and then over your chest. 

You let his hand wander all over your body until he reaches your pussy. He breaks the kiss and hops off the table so he is standing over you. He skates his fingers over your bare skin until he reaches your pussy again. He uses two fingers to gently rub your clit up and down. You gasp and bite your lip.

“It’s okay,” he says. “How does it feel?”

You whimper. “It f-feels good, Itachi. Don’t stop.”

Using his other hand, he slowly inserts a finger into your hole. You gasp again and clench your thighs around his hand.

He removes his hands to gently pry your legs apart. “Just try to relax.” 

You hold your knees aside, and his fingers return to your clit. Again, he slides a finger into your pussy. It actually feels heavenly as he draws it in and out. He pulls out his finger and shows it to you. It’s glistening with your juices. 

“See how turned on you are?” he asks.

You marvel at his slick finger and feel slightly as though your body was giving away your secret crush.

“Now I’m going to stretch you a bit,” he says, sliding in two fingers this time, drawing out a moan from you. He holds his fingers steady all the way to his knuckles as your pussy adjusts. You grind your hips down on his hand. “Ah, I see you’re enjoying yourself. That’s good.”

“More please,” you murmur, cheeks aflame. “It feels so good.”

He obliges you and slides his fingers in and out, over and over, as you writhe under his touch. You can feel a tightness and warmth growing in your core and groan in pleasure.

“Now I’m going to use my tongue to get you off. I want you to cum for me before we try penetration.”

You head shoots up and you look at him wide-eyed as he lowers his head and flicks your clit with the tip of his tongue. The feeling shoots fire straight to your core, building up that sensation of tightness, and you’d give anything for a release. You buck your hips against his mouth as his lips close around your clit, gently sucking. The pleasure mounts as he continues his ministrations, now slurping and lapping at your sopping pussy all the while drawing his two fingers in and out. 

You gasp and groan and moan and whimper and thrash about on the table. Suddenly you go rigid as the tightness feels like it’s snapping in an explosive release, and you go limp just as suddenly, feeling your pussy walls fluttering around his fingers. He scissors his fingers, stretching you more and more. Then he withdraws and inserts three fingers, while still flicking your clit with his tongue. The pressure and stretch and stimulation send you over the edge again, and your pussy clamps down around his fingers.

“There,” he says. “That was two orgasms. How did they feel?”

“So good,” you breathe. “Thank you, Itachi.”

“Now it’s your turn to make me feel good, but I promise you’ll enjoy this, too. Possibly even more than my fingers and mouth.”

You look down at his erect cock bobbing between his legs as he crawls back onto the pool table. The tip is leaking precum. 

“That’s going inside of me?” you ask. “That’s, like, going to rearrange my insides!”

“No, no,” he assures you. “You’ll like it. Trust me.”

He positions himself on his hands and knees on top of you and uses one hand to line up the tip of his cock with the folds of your pussy. He rubs the head up and down your slick slit, and the sound of wet squishing and squelching makes you cover your furiously blushing face with your hands.

“Don’t worry,” he coos. “That sound just means you’re ready for penetration. You’re so wet, you’re going to take my cock beautifully.”

“Wait a second,” you say. “I don’t want to get pregnant. I’m not on birth control or anything.”

“There’s a jutsu for that.” He leans back and weaves hand signs so fast it’s just a blur. Then he leans back down over you. “We don’t want you worried about that for your first time. We’re focusing on having fun only.”

You place your hands on his hips as he runs the head of his cock along your folds once more, this time you kind of delight in the wet sounds your pussy is making.

“Are you ready?” he asks, eyes locking with yours.

You nod. “Yes, I’m ready.”

His gaze doesn’t waver as he lowers his hips and sinks into you. In fact, his eyes linger on you tenderly, as you feel the head of his cock stretching your pussy even more than his three fingers. You bite your bottom lip as he slides in slowly.

“You feel divine,” he says, eyes still locked with yours. 

“I feel...so full,” you breathe. Words are escaping you right now. That is the only way you can describe the electrifying feeling of his cock dragging along your bundle of nerves. 

Itachi slides in further, and you gasp as you feel the head of his cock reach your cervix. He stills his hips for a moment to let you adjust around him. You feel a flood of warmth rush to your core, and all you know is that you want some sort of release. “Move it more, please, Itachi?” You look up at him, certain your face is a brilliant shade of vermillion.

“As the lady wishes,” he says, drawing back and thrusting in again.

“Faster, please.”

“If I go any faster, your tight little hole is going to make me cum,” he says with a smile, but he obliges you anyway and finds a steady rhythm. 

The coil of pleasure tightens in your core as he picks up the pace. You thrash your head and moan under him as he uses his thumb to play with your clit. You know you must be getting wetter because the squelching sounds of your fucking are growing louder. As he fucks you harder, you can feel your breasts bouncing around, so you try to cover them with your hands. 

Itachi pulls your arms down one at a time. “Sex is a beautiful expression of your body. You don’t need to hide anything from me.” His dark eyes are soft and earnest.

He leans back for a moment to watch himself play with your clit. “I love watching your pussy swallowing my cock like this,” he says. His words are too much, and you feel the tight knot in your core snap again. Your orgasm wracks your body in waves of shivering pleasure as your pussy clamps down on his cock. You can still feel him fucking you, even as your body goes limp affer the final surge of your orgasm leaves you. Chasing his own high, his hips snap jerkily, each thrust emphasized with a little grunt. With a final mighty thrust, he buries himself entirely in your pussy and stills himself, although you can feel his cock twitching slightly. Warmth and wetness flood your pussy, and you know that he’s spent himself inside of you.

He pulls out and rolls off of you, and you can feel your combined cum drooling out of your pussy and pooling beneath your ass. With two fingers, he swipes up your soaked slit and shows you the result. His fingers are dripping with his pearly cum. “Open up,” he instructs.

“Really?” you ask.

“You’ve trusted me this far. Just open up and try it.”

You open up, and he sticks his fingers in your mouth. You swirl your tongue around his fingers, and you’re surprised that the taste is briney but not horrible. 

“Now, swallow,” he says. 

You gulp down his cum, and then open up to show him your empty mouth. “All gone!”

“Very good girl,” he coos. “You’re a natural. Want to clean me off now?”

You look down at his glistening but nearly flaccid cock and tentatively take the base in your hand. You adjust yourself into a kneeling position and dip your head down to take him in your mouth, and you suck and slurp the cum off his cock while he strokes your hair. 

“Very, very good girl.” He crooks his finger under your chin to lift your face to his and kisses you. You’re surprised to notice his sharingan has been activated. “That was incredibly sexy. That was an amazing fuck.”

“You weren’t terrible yourself, Itachi.” You smile. “In fact, I did quite enjoy myself. So much so that I wouldn’t be opposed to trying this again sometime.”

“Way to play it cool, Y/N.” He smirks. “You did just greedily eat up my cum.”

You feel your cheeks flush for what feels like the millionth time only within the past hour.

“I was just inside you, and you still blush around me.” He laughs. “It’s actually pretty cute.”

You shove his shoulder. “Stop it. I’m not cute!”

“That’s right,” he says, cupping your cheek. “You’re such a bad bitch.”

“Damn straight! I don’t even care that Pain’s gonna be pissed we ruined the pool table!”

He just chuckles and draws you in for another kiss.


	4. Jiraiya (older man/age play/daddy kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: DD/lg, Daddy Kink, Older Man, Age Difference, Schoolgirl Kink, Spanking, Light Dom/sub, Facefucking, Vaginal Sex, Creampie, Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the kudos! I appreciate it :)

Your secret boyfriend is more than a little older than you, which is largely why he’s still your _secret_ boyfriend. Not many folks in this rather small-minded village would understand that true love can span a significant age gap. But having your relationship with Jiraiya be a secret does have its perks. For one, you mostly get him all to yourself, at least his true self, the side of him he only shows you. Yes, he is a lecherous old man. Yes, he is a pervert. But he’s also kind and loving and takes such good care of you, which is why you definitely don’t mind thinking of him as your Daddy. In return, he pampers you, adores you, and fucks your brains out--when he’s home from a mission, that is.

You’re preparing for his return tonight, actually. It’s been a couple weeks since you’ve seen him, so you’ve decided to treat him to something he’s hinted at wanting for a while: you’ve dressed up in your old schoolgirl uniform for him. Complete with a short skirt and knee socks. Honestly, you can’t wait for him to get his cum all over your pleated skirt.

When you hear the door open, you are applying some rosy lipstick to complete your look. He walks into the bedroom, sees you, and crosses his arms.

“Someone’s being a bad girl,” he scolds. “You know that when Daddy comes home from a mission he likes to see you on the bed with your ass in the air, all ready for him to play with your holes.”

“I was busy putting on this uniform for you! I didn’t get a chance!” you whine.

“What did Daddy say about whining? You know you’re going to have to get a punishment now. Go stand in the corner while Daddy takes a quick shower.”

You pout but silently walk over to the corner of the room nearest the bed. You know he won’t want to waste any time getting to the main event. You stand staring at the wall for a bit. Then you stare at your feet. You worry your bottom lip as you grow impatient.

When he emerges from the bathroom, he has a towel wrapped around his waist but is otherwise naked. He sits on the edge of the bed and pats his knee. That’s the signal for you to lay across his lap on your stomach.

You reluctantly get into position for him. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“I know you are, sweetheart, and all will be forgiven once I finish with your punishment.” He flips your skirt up and yanks your underwear down to your knees. “Now, I want you to count as I give you spanks. Be a good little girl, okay?”

“Yes,” you say.

“Yes, what?” he asks.

“Yes, Daddy!” you correct yourself.

“Normally, I’d give you more of a punishment for forgetting to call me Daddy, but I’ll let this one slide because you look so cute in your uniform. I know you dressed up special just for Daddy, and I appreciate that.” He smooths his hand over your ass.

 _Smack_.

You flinch, but the sting of his hand slapping your ass sends a wonderful warmth to your core.

“One.”

 _Smack_.

“Two.”

 _Smack_.

“Three.”

“You’re doing such a good job, angel,” he coos. “Daddy is really proud of you.”

 _Smack_.

“Four. Thank you, Daddy.”

 _Smack_.

“Five.”

“Good girl, taking your punishment so well. Daddy’s not going to give you a lot of spanks tonight because he knows you did mean well, little girl.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” You slide off his lap and rise to your feet, letting your underwear fall around your ankles.

“Now turn around and bend over for Daddy,” he instructs. “It’s time to inspect your pretty little hole.”

You turn around, back to him, and bend over, flipping your skirt up to put your ass and pussy on display for him.

“My, my,” he says. “What a pretty little hole indeed!” He licks his finger and sticks it in, working it all the way in to his knuckle. You moan at the stretch he’s giving your pussy. He gives your pussy a few pumps and then slips in a second second finger. You can feel yourself getting wet, his fingers sliding in and out of you more easily. You push back against his hand.

“What an eager little girl! Hold still while Daddy takes care of you.”

You can feel him using his large hands to spread your ass cheeks. Then you feel his tongue flat against your pussy, licking up from your clit to your asshole. You groan and resist the urge to press yourself back onto his mouth because you’d rather avoid the punishments so you can get to the main event all the more quickly. So, you hold still while he laps at your pussy and probes your little hole with his tongue. Your legs begin to shake as the knot in your core tightens.

“Daddy, can I cum?” you ask with a whimper.

“Yes, sweetheart, you can cum.” The low rumble of his voice giving you permission sends you over the edge, and you can feel your cum dripping from your spasming pussy.

“Good girl,” he coos while peppering your ass cheeks with little kisses. “Such a good girl cumming for Daddy.”

“Daddy, I need you inside me,” you whine and then clap a hand over your mouth.

“What did we say about whining, little girl?” he asks sternly. “It’s time for another punishment. Now Daddy gets to use your mouth as he pleases. Get down on your knees and face me.”

You turn around and lower yourself onto your knees in front of him. He lets his towel drop as he stands, and his erection springs up in your face. You lick your lips and open your mouth.

“Good girl,” he says, as he sinks his cock into your waiting mouth. Gripping the sides of your face, he pulls you forward onto his cock, burying your nose in his white happy trail. You gag and sputter and drool around his cock, steadying yourself with your hands on his thighs.

“Your mouth feels so good, little girl,” he groans, alternating between pushing your head back and pulling it all the way down on his cock. You relax your jaw as best you can to accommodate his impressive girth. Then he holds your head steady and snaps his hips forward, fucking your face. You gag again, and you look up at him, vision blurry with tears. His eyes are shut as he is enjoying your mouth, and using one hand on the back of your head, he holds you down, your nose to his pelvis once more. When he releases you and pulls out, you gasp for breath and fall to your hands and knees, panting.

“You took my cock very well, little girl,” he says, stroking your hair. He lifts your chin and wipes away your tears with his fingers. “You look so pretty when you’re choking on my cock.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” You smile adoringly up at him. His praise sends a wave of desire through you, and your pussy aches for him.

Jiraiya scoops you up in his muscular arms and tosses you onto the bed. You bounce on your ass with a gleeful yelp.

“Ass in the air, little girl,” he orders.

Immediately, you flip over and position yourself so your cheek is pressed to the bed, with your weight resting on your shoulders so you can reach back behind you and spread your ass cheeks.

“Ah, very good, little girl,” he says, stroking your ass with one hand and rubbing your clit with the other. “My little girl has the prettiest little holes. I do adore them so much.”

You watch him as he kneels behind you, holding your hip steady with one hand and lining himself up with the other. He rubs the head of his cock along your glistening folds, causing you to moan, but you know better than to push back onto his cock. You let your Daddy set the pace just how he likes.

With just the head of his cock buried in your pussy, he grips your hips with both hands and slams you back, spearing you on his length. The way his pelvis presses against your ass, you know he’s sheathed the entirety of himself in you, and you moan, reveling in the glorious stretch.

He smacks your ass. “You’re taking Daddy’s cock like such a good girl. Is my little girl a slut?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you breathe, as he begins dragging himself in and out, filling the bedroom with wet squishing sounds.

“My, my, your juices are dripping down my balls, little girl. What a greedy little whore you are.” His gravelly voice sends shivers down to your core, and he smacks your ass again, a bit harder this time. You yelp and whimper. “So, are you my little whore?” he asks.

“Yes, Daddy!” you cry out, as he drives you down into the bed with the force of his fucking. You know he’s fucking you with all his might, not just from the sounds of your skin slapping together but from the grunts that punctuate each thrust. “Fuck me harder, Daddy! Please!”

Jiraiya’s voice sounds strained as he smacks your ass. “You.” _Smack_. “Don’t.” _Smack_. “Tell.” _Smack_. “Your.” _Smack_. “Daddy.” _Smack_. “What to do!” The spanking just makes you wetter. The true punishment comes when he pulls out of you. You gasp at the sudden loss of something filling and stretching your hole.

Jiraiya flips onto his back and points to his cock. “Now, you’re going to ride my cock, little girl.”

You straddle his hips and sink down onto his cock, which is drenched with your juices. You savor the sensation as you lower down slowly, hands on his chest to steady yourself. All the while, you watch him looking at your pussy hungrily swallowing up his cock, mouth slightly slack as he takes in the view.

Once he’s all the way inside, you begin to bounce on his cock, bucking your hips, with one hand on his chest to stay balanced and the other playing with your clit. He reaches up and slaps your tits, and your eyes snap open. You didn’t even realize you had them closed.

“Eyes on Daddy,” he instructs.

Your eyes lock with his as his hands circle your waist, helping lift you up and down along his length. With your hands now free, you pinch and twist your nipples, groaning with each twinge of delicious pain.

Now holding you steady, he fucks up into you, your eyes rolling back in your head as all the delightful friction has you nearing your next orgasm. Almost absentmindedly your hand wanders its way down to your clit and you start playing with yourself.

“That’s it, little girl,” he growls. “Get yourself off on your Daddy’s cock. Let me feel your little pussy squeeze your Daddy’s cock.”

Almost as if on command, you feel your pussy clench down on Jiraiya, as you topple onto his chest, practically drooling in the throes of your orgasm. He doesn’t relent in fucking you, though. In fact, he picks up speed, fucking you through your orgasm, sending you straight into another. “Oh, your little pussy feels so good when you’re cumming on Daddy’s cock.”

Since you’re only half aware of your surroundings at this point, you find yourself flipped over on your stomach, face buried in the sheets. Your vision is hazy as you feel Jiraiya lift up your hips and drive his cock deep inside you. Completely limp as a ragdoll, you let him use your body to get himself off. You come out of your sex fog just as his thrusts become jerky and erratic, but he just pushes your head back down into the sheets. “Hold still, little one, while Daddy uses you as his own personal cumrag.”

Your mind goes blank as he fucks you fully into submission. With a final thrust, he pulls your hips back to his and cums deep inside you. Then he lets you slide off his dick, and you collapse in a fucked out heap on the bed, cum oozing out of your abused hole. Your legs tremble with the aftershock of another orgasm when you think about how much you love it when your Daddy uses you as he sees fit--especially when he treats you like a cumdump.

Silently, Jiraiya scoops you up in one arm, pulls back the sheets, carefully lays you down, and tucks you in. He curls up next to you and strokes your cheek softly until you begin to stir again.

“You did such a good job, little girl,” he whispers, kissing your neck. “Thank you for being such a good girl for Daddy.”

“Anything for my Daddy,” you murmur sleepily, eyelids drooping again.

“Here you go.” He tucks your stuffed bear under your arm and pats your hair. “Sleep tight, little one.”

“Yes, Daddy.” The last thing you remember before drifting off for the night is the safe feeling of your Daddy’s warm body spooning you, as he whispers how much he loves you over and over and over.


	5. Neji (rough sex/jealousy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, some dubcon elements here. Please don’t read this if you even suspect it will make you uncomfortable! You’ve been warned :)
> 
> Chapter tags: Rough Sex, Light Dom/sub, Blowjobs, Crying During Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Choking, Breathplay

“Neji, dear!” you sing out, closing the front door behind you. “I’m ho-ome!”

“What are you doing home so late?” Your boyfriend’s voice answers you from the living room.

You walk in, a little unsteady on your feet, and see Neji sitting on the couch, arms crossed, with a sour look on his face.

“Sorry, babe!” You flop down on the couch next to him. “I was just out hanging with friends after work.”

“Do you know it’s two in the morning?” he asks. “You should have called.”

“Next time, I promise I’ll call,” you say, taking off your shoes and jacket.

“And you reek of alcohol,” he says, scrunching his nose. “Let me guess, you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk, _you’re_ drunk!” You poke him in the shoulder and laugh. Yes, you were indeed drunk.

“Who were you ‘hanging’ with?” he asks, arms still crossed.

“Oh, you know, the usual,” you say, knowing full well that he wants names.

“Such as…”

“Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba...you know, those guys.”

“Was Sakura there, too? Ino?”

“No.” You were starting to see where this line of questioning was going. “They had a work thing to go to.”

“Hm, convenient,” he muses. “Great excuse to be alone with the guys.”

“I assure you, they were gentlemen, Neji.”

“I got a text from Lee tonight. He said he saw you sitting on Naruto’s lap. What the hell was that about?”

Yes, you had sat on Naruto’s lap. It was sort of an accident. You were getting up to order another round when someone bumped you, and you fell back into Naruto. It did feel good when he laughed and looped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. You definitely didn’t just get up right away, either. You distinctly remember his hot, boozy breath on your neck and the shiver it sent down your spine as he laughed after you apologized for “crushing” him. He remarked that he could hardly feel your weight at all, actually. He was, in fact, a gentleman after all. You weren’t lying about that.

“I just sort of fell.” You shrug. “And just stayed there for a bit? It was nothing, though! He’s just a friend, Neji. I’ve known him since we were at the Academy.”

“Did you fuck him?” His voice is low and quiet, and his lavender eyes darken.

“Of course not!”

“Let me guess, you fucked him in the bar bathroom.” He brushes your hair aside off your neck and nips at your earlobe.

“Neji!”

“Or no, you probably let him take you up against a wall in an alley.” He brings a hand up to your throat and gently squeezes.

“No, Neji,” you wheeze. “I would never.”

“Then let me see your pussy,” he whispers, his breath tingling on your skin. “I’m sure it’s gaping from the fucking he gave you.”

“I didn’t! We never!” you say, strained, as your face reddens.

“Well, if it wasn’t Naruto, then it was probably Kiba.” He releases your throat and nips at the tender skin of your neck. You gasp and gulp down air. “Bend over and show me that fucked out pussy.”

“Fine.” You get to your feet and tug down your pants. “If it’ll get you to stop this ridiculousness, then sure.” You turn around, bend over, and spread your ass cheeks for him. “See? It’s a normal, un-fucked pussy.”

You can feel him spreading open the folds of your pussy with his fingertips. You feel him work his finger in, and you moan. “Yes, you’re tight, alright. I bet you used your mouth on them. I know how much you love to suck cock.” He stands up behind you, presses his body against yours, and snakes a hand up over your breasts to your throat again. You whine, and he squeezes. You can feel his erection grinding into you.

“Neji,” you wheeze, a little lightheaded.

“Take off your clothes,” he hisses in your ear and releases you.

You put your hands to your throat and sputter. You make quick work of your clothes, kicking your pants and undies off and tossing your shirt to the floor. You watch him unzip his pants and pull out his erection, languidly stroking himself and admiring your naked body. You feel cold and exposed.

“Alright, bedroom, now.” He scoops you up and slings you over his shoulder, striding over to the bedroom. He sets you on the floor on your back, pushing your thighs apart with his knees. He strokes his cock again.

“Wait, Neji,” you plead. “I’m not ready yet. Could you, you know, prep me a little?”

He doesn’t respond, just licks his palm, rubs it over the head of his cock, and lines it up at your entrance.

“Neji!” You can feel him press into you, dragging himself along your walls as he spears you with his thick cock. You claw at his chest and shoulders, and he lets out an appreciative moan. He lowers his head and kisses you deeply, lashing his tongue around yours. You kiss him back, fiercely, sucking and biting his bottom lip. You both moan into each other’s mouths, and you feel yourself relax, drawing in his cock. You feel your pussy ache for him to fuck you harder.

He holds himself up with one arm and uses his free hand to roughly rub your clit, still thrusting into you with his lips pressed to yours. The pressure does the trick, and you can feel yourself growing wetter around him. He begins to slide in and out more easily. As he picks up the pace, you feel your breasts bouncing. He slaps each of them, and you groan in delighted agony. He pinches and twists your nipples, and you cry out, relishing the pleasure of the pain.

Then he flips you over and hoists up your hips, so you’re on your hands and knees. He tugs up your head by your hair so you’re staring at your own reflection in the floor-length mirror. You can see his gaze piercing yours. You watch the muscles in his arms flex and he digs his fingers into your hips and begins to thrust.

“Don’t make me watch, Neji,” you say, tears welling in your eyes. You try to look away, but he holds your head steady with one hand as he fucks you. You close your eyes, and you feel tears roll down your cheeks.

“Open your eyes,” he growls. “I want you to watch as I fuck you. I want you to remember who you belong to.”

You open your eyes and meet your own gaze, eyes red and cheeks aflame, feeling ashamed at how good this was making you feel. You could feel your pussy walls fluttering around his length, and your breath catches in your throat.

You watch yourself bouncing off his hips, breasts swinging freely. You notice your mouth hanging open as the pleasure builds in your core while he pummels you from behind, his pace viciously fast. Your tears continue to fall, and you’re not entirely sure why you’re crying. Was it the pleasure or the pain? Both? The shame of enjoying this? The humiliation of watching yourself? All of these things? The confusion just makes you cry harder and let out a strangled sob.

“You’re taking me so deep tonight.” He grunts. “Can Naruto fuck you this deep? Can Kiba fuck you this hard?” He reaches around and vigorously works your clit. “Can Shikamaru make you cum like I can?”

Something inside you snaps, and you feel your cum pouring out around him and down your thighs as waves of pleasure make your legs shake with the force of your orgasm. You moan his name.

“That’s it,” he hisses. “Don’t ever forget who makes you cum.” He yanks your head back by the hair with one hand and, with his other hand on your shoulder, pulls you back onto his cock as he snaps his hips forward. You didn’t think it was possible for him to reach new depths within you, and you groan and whine and pant, eyes rolling back in your head. A second orgasm overcomes you, and all your consciousness funnels down to the friction and the stretch his cock is giving you. Nothing else seems to exist.

He releases your hair and your shoulder and bucks you off his cock with a hard thrust. You collapse on the floor, now pretty sure the force of your orgasm is now what’s making you cry. Pleasure and sobs rack your body, and you tremble limply on the floor, whimpering quietly.

“Look,” he says. “You’ve gone and gotten my cock all filthy. Get up and clean it off.”

Weakly, you rise to your knees and open your mouth. He stuffs his cock in, and you suck off your own juices mingled with his precum. With one hand around the base, you lick at his length and swirl your tongue dutifully around the head of his cock, while working his balls with your other hand. He throws his head back with a loud groan. You suck again, pursing your lips tightly, and hollowing out your cheeks--all the while moaning around his cock. You release his balls and fuck your fingers up into your gaping, weeping pussy.

“You look so pretty when you cry,” he says, cupping your cheek with one hand and stroking your hair with the other. If it wasn’t for his soft caresses, you would have guessed this man hated you. Especially when he shoves your head down on his length. You choke and gag, fresh tears mixing with your spit. With his free hand, he pinches your nose, squeezing your nostrils shut. Panicked, your eyes bulge and you look pleadingly up at him. You dig your fingers into his hips as he makes shallow thrusts into your mouth. He finally relents when you start to hammer his thighs with your fists. Gratefully, you sputter and catch your breath on your hands and knees.

You look up at him and see traces of concern flickering across his face, but before you know it, he’s grabbed your hair again and pulls you up onto your knees. You see him begin to furiously stroke his cock in his fist, and you instinctively angle your face up with your mouth open. You moan and whimper as you wait for his load, fucking your own pussy again with your fingers.

“Don’t ever forget,” he groans, “you’re mine.” With a guttural grunt, he cums, and his hot seed splatters across your face and into your mouth. Greedily, you slurp it down, savoring the saltiness of his cum. Then you open up, showing him your now empty mouth.

“Very good.” His voice rumbles in his chest. He reaches down and smears the cum on your face with his fingertips, mingling his seed with your tears.

You lick your lips, tasting your tears and his cum. Then you smile at him, satisfied. He smiles back, caressing your cheek again. You lean into his gentle touch, softly closing your eyes.

“I’m sorry if that was...a lot,” he says quietly. “The thought of you with someone else…”

“I should flirt with the guys more often, if that’s how it’s going to be,” you murmur.

He smiles, helps you to your feet, and leads you to the bed. “What do you want to eat in the morning? I’ll make you breakfast in bed.”

“If you could make some fresh squeezed orange juice, I’d really love that.” You know he isn’t one for expressing his affection with words, so you gladly accept the olive branch he seems to be holding out to you. In some twisted way, his jealousy tells you just how much he wants you all to himself, which is kind of hot.

As he disappears into the bathroom, you marvel at the fact that, although he’s never told you he loves you, you know that he really does care deeply for you.

You smile when he returns with a damp washcloth to wipe your face clean. “Thanks, Neji.”

“You’re welcome.” He traces the lines of your shoulder with his fingers. “You know I really care about you, right?”

You sigh contentedly and enjoy the little goosebumps he gives you with just his touch. “Yes, I do.” This is nice, you think. This is all you ever really need. “You know I really care about you, too, right? You’re all I need, Neji, and I never want to be apart.” You reach up and brush the hair out of his eyes.

He leans down to kiss you. “Don’t worry. I’ll never leave you.”


	6. Kakashi & Naruto & Sakura (A/B/O, group sex - F/F/M/M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since you joined Team 7, the squad has enjoyed a little post-mission ritual. 
> 
> Chapter tags: A/B/O dynamics, Group Sex - F/F/M/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just my take on a/b/o dynamics. I hope you enjoy it!

You were honored when Kakashi had sniffed you out of the lineup of genin Tsunade offered as replacements for Sasuke. He was known to be a powerful alpha, and you were drawn to his scent immediately. Although you are a chunin now, you are still his beloved omega, pampered by Kakashi and betas Naruto and Sakura who are also your fellow teammates. As a reward for every mission well done, Kakashi treats Team 7 to a stay at an onsen and a night of vigorous sex. It’s no surprise that your success rate has surpassed that of any other Konoha squad. You are a rather motivated bunch.

After just returning from debriefing with the Hokage, you find yourselves soaking in a glorious hot spring with Sakura. The guys are on the other side of the fence, Naruto no doubt plotting to sneak a peek. 

Sakura closes her eyes and sinks lower in the water. “This feels great. Nothing like a relaxing soak before an epic fuckfest.” 

You wholeheartedly agree and let the water ease all the tension and weariness from your muscles. You need to be in peak shape tonight to perform your duties to your alpha’s satisfaction. So, when it is time for dinner, you feast but not to the point of gorging yourself. You’ll need all your strength for tonight, but you don’t want to get a cramp either.

You sit next to Kakashi during dinner, quiet as you usually are before any big night. He heaps food in front of you and pours tea for you. Attentive and sweet, as usual. Naruto keeps you at ease with his usual antics, and Sakura keeps him in line for the most part. When dinner is finished, Kakashi brushes the hair away from your ear and whispers. “Are you ready, my love?”

Sakura and Naruto quit their bickering to listen for your answer in rapt silence.

You blush as you felt a surge of warmth flood your core. “Yes, Kakashi,” you say.

“C’mon then, love. Let’s go upstairs.” He scoops you up in his arms and carries you like a bride up the stairs to your shared room. You hold tight to his neck and nuzzle into your alpha’s shoulder. Naruto and Sakura follow close behind, holding hands, fingers laced together. 

Kakashi lays you on the tatami, and you sit up. 

“Let’s get you out of these clothes, darling,” he purrs, his nimble fingers undoing the buttons of your shirt. You help him shimmy you out of your pants, so you are just in your bra and undies. 

“She looks so pretty!” Naruto marvels to Sakura.

“Yes, she always does,” Sakura agrees.

“This little one is very precious to us,” Kakashi says, unfastening your bra.

Naruto and Sakura’s faces light up when they see your perky breasts and immediately kneel beside you and begin cupping them and kneading them gently. You moan softly into Kakashi’s mouth, while he kisses you passionately. Naruto lightly pinches your nipples, as he trails kisses up your neck, and Sakura kisses your shoulder and down to your breast. She sucks your nipple and flicks it with her tongue. More warmth pools between your legs, and you hurry to take off your underwear.

“This little one is eager tonight,” Kakashi says. “That’s good because that was a long mission. We all need this.”

Naruto and Sakura hum in agreement, and the little vibrations tingle your skin. With a tentative hand, you reach out to touch the growing bulge between Kakashi’s legs. You feel him getting harder in your hand. He lets out a low groan, and you can sense just how much he wants you. 

“Everyone, undress,” he orders, already tugging off his clothes.

Quickly, Naruto and Sakura are naked in a flurry of garments being tossed aside.

Hands and mouths return to your body, and you rub your thighs together, yearning for some friction. Naruto snakes a hand down to your pussy and softly rubs little circles into your clit. Sakura strokes Kakashi, and you watch in wonder as his erection grows. As a reward, Kakashi kisses Sakura deeply and pinches her nipples. She lets out a little yelp and smiles into his mouth, as he reaches between her legs to work his fingers into her folds.

As a ploy to get your attention, Naruto has shouldered his way between your legs and begun flicking your clit with the tip of his tongue, drawing out little gasps and mewls from you. “How many times should we make her cum before sex?” Naruto asks into your pussy. The rumble of his voice sends shivers down your spine.

Kakashi breaks off his kiss with Sakura. “At least twice. I want her good and ready for a hard fucking tonight.” He and Sakura both grin. She kneels in front of Kakashi, takes him in her mouth, and bobs her head along his length.

Naruto inserts two fingers into your pussy, while still lapping hungrily at your clit. You tug at his hair and close your eyes, squeezing your thighs around Naruto’s head as he eats you. You feel hands return to your breasts and soft lips pressing into your neck. 

“I think she’s close,” Sakura says. 

“Cum for us, darling,” Kakashi urges and pinches your nipple, sending your mind into oblivion as an orgasm washes over you, your legs shaking with the tremors of pleasure. “Very good,” he coos. “Well done, Naruto.” He musses up Naruto’s hair, and the two share a grin.

“That’s one down,” Sakura says. “Let me get the next one. Out of my way, Naruto.” She gently shoves him aside, and he plays at being mistreated, rubbing his shoulder where she pushed him.

Sakura and Naruto trade places between your legs. Kakashi positions himself sitting behind you, his legs on either side of your legs, his erection pressing into your back. He reaches around you to play with your breasts and nipples, while peppering your jaw and neck with light kisses. 

Sakura lowers her head and licks a stripe up from your asshole to your clit and then inserts two fingers. She sucks at your clit, swirling her tongue around it, while pumping her fingers in and out of your pussy, curling her fingers just so to hit your G spot. You let out low moans each time, feeling the heat and pleasure growing between your legs, which are beginning to quiver. 

“She’s close, Sakura,” Kakashi says, nipping at your neck and twisting your nipples. You squirm delightedly under his touch, feeling the pressure in your core reaching the breaking point. You cum with a yelp on Sakura’s fingers, and she greedily slurps up your juices. 

Naruto pulls her back. “I want to taste her, too,” he says and draws Sakura into a deep kiss.

As you come down from your second high, Kakashi whispers in your ear. “That was beautiful, my love. You look so lovely when you’re cumming. I can’t wait to make you cum on my cock.” He lowers his voice even more and says, “Darling, do you want Naruto in your ass this time too, or do you just want my cock in your pussy?” 

You blush. “Just your cock tonight, Kakashi.” You lean back against his chest and breathe in the earthy smell of him, eyes closed. He smells like the woods. You could never get enough. You reached up behind you to tug him down into another kiss.

He breaks the kiss. “Naruto and Sakura, you two can take care of yourselves tonight. It’s time for me to take her now.”

Naruto wastes no time pulling Sakura into him, pressing his naked body to hers, his erection wedged between them. She reaches down to jerk him, and he kneads her breasts with both hands.

Kakashi follows your gaze. “Do you want to watch them first, my dear?”

“Just a little bit,” you say, blushing fiercely. “Can you play with me while I watch, Kakashi?”

“Of course, love. Anything for you.” He reaches around and strokes your clit with his finger as you watch Naruto turn Sakura around, bend her over, and spear her with his cock. She lets out a cry, as he completely bottoms out into her. He grabs her hips and slams her back onto him over and over, and all the while, Kakashi fucks you with his fingers. You feel his cock twitch against your back, and you moan for him.

“Take me now, Kakashi,” you breathe.

“Of course,” he growls and pushes you forward on to your hands and knees. 

You feel the head of his cock press between your folds, and you let out a sigh. He works the head up and down along your wet slit, enjoying the squelching sounds your juices make. After what feels like an eternity of him teasing you, he puts his hands on your hips. He brings you back onto his cock, completely filling you, his hips flush with yours. You can hear him groaning behind you. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, my little one.”

“Yes, please!” you cry out as he begins thrusting. You can feel him spreading your ass cheeks to get a better look at your pussy lips wrapped around his cock. You know he loves watching himself go in and out. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight, love,” he groans and presses his thumb against your asshole. You relish the slight pressure and feel yourself get wetter around his cock. He grunts appreciatively and is able to pick up the pace.

Meanwhile, Naruto has laid Sakura down on the ground. She reaches up to loop her arms around his neck and kiss him as he fucks her. You watch his cock sink into her, and you grow even wetter. 

“You like watching Sakura’s pussy swallow up Naruto’s cock, little one?” Kakashi leans over and growls in your ear. His scent fills your nose, so all you can smell is your alpha, and all you can feel is his cock stretching you. Overwhelmed by all these sensations, you cum hard, and Kakashi moans loudly as he feels your pussy clamping down on his cock and fucks you through your orgasm. 

“Oh, it feels so good when your pussy squeezes my cock,” he whispers in your ear and kisses your neck.

Suddenly Sakura screams, and you watch as her whole body shakes with the force of her orgasm. You know from the might of his final thrust that Naruto has just spent himself deep inside her. He pulls out and rolls off her, exhausted. Sakura plays with the cum leaking out of her drooling pussy, dipping her fingers into herself. She brings her fingers to her mouth, and the two lock eyes as she tastes his cum with a satisfied hum.

The sight itself was enough to have you moaning. Kakashi yanks your head back by your hair, so you’re looking up at the ceiling. He reaches around with his other hand to hold your chin up. Your eyes meet as he leans over you, letting go of your hair.

“I want to watch your face as I make you cum one more time, love,” he says, panting. Your hips are bouncing off him with the force of his thrusts, and the room is filled with the sound of your skin slapping together. He uses one hand on your hip to bring you back onto his cock. 

Your legs begin to quiver, and you whimper as another orgasm takes you, your eyes rolling back in your head. Your mind is swimming, and you’ve lost track of Kakashi. He has let go of your chin, so you let your head hang again. Then you feel his teeth on the crook where your shoulder meets your neck. The pain is delicious, and you let out a yelp. With a few deep thrusts punctuated by low grunts, Kakashi fills you with his seed. The pulsing of his cock deep inside you triggers another orgasm, and your pussy milks the last of his cum from him. 

Kakashi releases his bite on you. “See how perfectly we fit together?” he asks, cock still twitching inside of you. “Your pussy just swallows up my cum, little one.” 

“Yes, Kakashi,” you murmur sleepily. 

Kakashi slides out of you and takes you in his arms. “You did such a good job tonight, my love. You took my cock and my cum beautifully.”

Naruto appears with a fluffy white robe to wrap you in, and Sakura wipes you up with a warm washcloth. They are now both wearing robes of their own and smiling down on you. As you drift off in Kakashi’s arms, you feel him stroke your hair and plant a soft kiss on your forehead. 

“You can rest now, little one,” he whispers. 

Half-awake, you nod, feeling just so grateful for your alpha who always takes care of you all. You love your team and your post-mission ritual. You know how it goes after Kakashi and you finish. You know Naruto will shower, while Sakura will clean off Kakashi’s cock with her mouth. And Kakashi will watch over you silently while you sleep. It’s a very good ritual.


	7. Iruka & Asuma (getting caught/threesome - F/M/M)  (aka “The Five Times You Have Public Sex with Iruka and the One Time You Get Caught and Have a Threesome”)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teachers really should be paid more. 
> 
> Chapter tags: Mildly Dubious Consent, Mild Blackmail, Public Sex, Getting Caught, Anal Fingering, Threesome - F/M/M, Spitroasting, Double Penetration

A couple months ago, to express your gratitude for showing you the ropes as a new teacher at the Academy, you had taken Iruka out for a nice dinner. You maybe had a little too much sake, maybe flirted a little too much, and maybe a little too eagerly let him take you home. It’s just that you don’t meet a lot of guys who are so kind and sensitive and not to mention hot as hell. 

But even the sweet guys can be dirty birds.

The first time you let Iruka indulge in his public sex fantasy, was at the movie theater. He slipped his hand up your skirt and got you off with his particularly nimble fingers. 

The second time, he ate your pussy in the teacher’s lounge during a long night of grading.

The third time, you gave him a hand job in a discreet corner of the park while on a picnic. 

The fourth time, you slipped into the bathroom of a restaurant and fucked in the stall.

The fifth time, you were kind of drunk. You started feeling each other up outside a bar, and then he dragged you into the alley. He just flipped up your skirt, pulled your undies aside, and railed you. The thrill of the experience had you cumming on his cock in no time. 

One afternoon after class, you think of a way to up the ante. You decide to visit his classroom after the students have left for the day. He’s sitting at his desk in the front of the classroom, grading some quizzes. He looks up when he hears the door slide open. You close it behind you and walk over to him.

“Iruka-sensei,” you say in your lowest, most sultry voice. You know he loves it when you call him that. “Wanna have some fun?”

“Ooh!” He claps his hands together excitedly. “How did you know doing it in the classroom is one of my all-time biggest fantasies?”

You palm the bulge between his legs. “Because you get hard when I call you Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei.” Sure enough, you felt him harden under your touch. 

You straddle him on the chair, and he helps hold you up with his hands under your butt. 

“This is so wrong,” he says. “In so many ways.”

“Which is exactly why it’s so fun,” you say, nuzzling into his neck and gently nipping at the tender skin of his throat. You slowly grind your hips down onto his lap, and he lets out a sigh, closing his eyes and enjoying the friction. He draws you down into a deep kiss, his tongue gliding over yours.

You moan into his mouth when he squeezes your ass cheeks. You slide off his lap and kneel in front of him under the desk. You unzip his pants and pull out his now fully erect cock. He gasps at the touch.

He scoots his chair in a little, and you back up, now fully concealed under the desk.

You pump his shaft with one hand and gently knead his balls with the other, all the while making smoldering eye contact. He’s already moaning and whimpering in your hands. You hear him gasp as you take him in your mouth, swirling your tongue around the head of his cock, while still working the shaft with your hand. You lick down his length and tease his balls with your tongue. He reaches down and grabs a fistful of your hair, letting you know just how well you are working him. 

But suddenly you hear the classroom door slide open and someone step in. Iruka goes rigid in his chair. You continue your ministrations, bobbing your head up and down his cock. Iruka clears his throat, and you finally relent, opting only to lick up and down the shaft. 

“Asuma, good to see you.” You hear Iruka’s slightly strained voice. “What brings you in today?”

“Just here to get a progress report on Konohamaru.” You hear the low rumble of Asuma’s voice. 

Iruka shuffles some papers. “Hm, it’s around here somewhere.” 

“You can just tell me how he’s doing,” Asuma suggests. 

You take the head of Iruka’s cock in your mouth and lightly suck.

“He’s, uh, well, doing great.” Iruka is losing it. “He’s really, um, improved lately? You should, uh, be proud.”

To your surprise Asuma lets out a deep belly laugh. “You don’t think I know what you two kids are up to under that desk? My god, you are so obvious.”

Blood rushes to your cheeks, and you stop. You considered the possibility of getting caught, but honestly, the excitement outweighed the possible consequences. But now, faced with actually getting caught, the potential ramifications are making you dizzy. You only just started working at the Academy, and you really aren’t ready to flush your career down the toilet. 

“You can come out from under the desk, Y/N,” Asuma says. “I know you’re under there, blowing Iruka.”

Iruka quickly shoves his cock in his pants, zips up, and scoots back his chair, and you unfold yourself from under the desk. 

Asuma chuckles, and the two of you exchange sheepish glances, with a twinge of panic.

“You know you both could get fired for this.” Asuma’s tone is suddenly serious.

“Well, we hope you can be discreet,” Iruka says.

Asuma crosses his arms and smirks. “What’s in it for me?”

You and Iruka exchange a panicked glance. 

“We’re just teachers, Asuma,” you say. “We can’t really afford to pay you off.”

He laughs and walks back to the door, locking it. “You do know there are such things as locks, right?”

“Asuma, can’t you just be cool about this?” Iruka asks. “It was just some harmless fun.”

“I can’t,” Asuma says. “Think of how you could have scarred the children. They are the future, after all.”

“Point taken,” you say, hanging your head. “But that doesn’t change the fact that we’re broke teachers.”

“Well.” He strokes his beard. “I didn’t exactly have money in mind.” He smirks. “I was thinking you could share your girl with me, Iruka. Only if she’s willing, of course.”

Iruka looks at you, and you consider the offer on the table. Facts are facts: Asuma is a hot piece of ass that you would love to take a bite of, but you have been under the assumption that you and Iruka are exclusive. If Iruka was okay with it, you could definitely be okay with it. Desire floods your core.

Playing it cool, you shrug and look at Iruka. “I’ll do it, but only if you’re comfortable with that.” 

“I mean, it’s always been a little bit of a fantasy of mine, but I’m not sure.” 

“Aw, c’mon, Iruka-sensei.” You lower your voice and bat your eyelashes at him. “It could be fun, Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei.” 

A few minutes pass during which you can see Iruka at war with himself. He’s practically gnawing his bottom lip raw. 

“You know, it’s fine,” Asuma says. “I won’t say anything about what I saw. You’re clearly not into the idea, even though your girl seems to want it.”

Iruka shoots you a glance. “You really want this?” he asks. 

You walk over to him and whisper in his ear. “Don’t you want me choking on your cock while Asuma is stretching my pussy?”

Iruka swallows and turns to Asuma. “Okay, okay. So, right here, right now?”

“There’s no time like the present.” Asuma begins to take his vest off. 

You draw Iruka into a deep kiss. “It’s going to be fun,” you mumble into his mouth. “I promise.”

He breaks the kiss. “No, no. Don’t get me wrong. I know it’ll be fun. I just wasn’t positive you were into it.”

“Oh, I’m into it,” you say, beginning to massage his cock through his pants. “Let’s say we get naked.”

You feel a warm body press up behind you, hands on your waist, and something hard poking into your lower back. Asuma leans down and kisses a trail down your neck. “Let me help you with that.” He pulls your shirt over your head, tosses it aside, and unclasps your bra, while you unzip Iruka and pull out his cock. After pumping him a few times, the two of your hurry to get out of the rest of your clothes. 

Still behind you, Asuma skates his cool hands over your skin, down your sides, admiring your curves. Iruka presses his erection between you and him and kneads your breasts. You can already feel your pussy dripping. Asuma reaches down and slides his fingers along your folds. You moan and lean back into him. 

You sink down to your knees and take Iruka in your mouth. You can hear Asuma lazily jerking himself behind you as you bob your head along Iruka’s length, taking him as deeply as you can. 

“Get on your hands and knees, Y/N.” Asuma’s voice is a low rumble that stirs something in your core. Immediately, you follow his instructions. Iruka also sinks down to his knees. You take him in your mouth again, this time allowing him to hold your head steady and thrust into your mouth. 

You can feel Asuma running the head of his cock up and down along your folds, filling the classroom with the sounds of slick squishing, letting both men know how much you want this. With his hands on your hips, Asuma slides into you slowly and pauses a moment, giving you time to adjust around him. You squeeze your walls around Asuma’s cock and moan around Iruka’s. Asuma lets out a growl and begins to thrust, pushing you down further on Iruka’s cock. You gag but enjoy the sensation of being so full. As your throat constricts around Iruka, he lets out a sigh and resumes fucking your face. 

While maintaining a steady pace, Asuma pulls your ass cheeks apart and lets his thrusts go deeper, and then he picks up the pace. Reaching around to play with your clit, you feel your legs begin to shake. You can’t believe you’re already close.

“That’s it. Cum for me,” Asuma says. “I want to get in that ass soon.” He spanks you hard, and you feel your pussy clamping down on his cock and your whole body shakes. You feel your orgasm ripple through you, shooting down every limb. “That’s it. Squeeze my cock.” He fucks you through your high, panting.

You look up at Iruka as you cum, and his eyes are wide with wonder and something like admiration. He doubles down on fucking your face, thrusting all the way back into your throat. 

Then Asuma pulls out and so does Iruka. It almost feels odd to have your holes empty. Asuma grabs you, hoists you up, and sits you on the edge of Iruka’s desk. “Your turn to fuck her pussy,” he says. 

Iruka hooks your legs over his arms and slides in easily, and you both gasp as he bottoms out. 

“Make her cum again so I can fuck her ass,” Asuma instructs. 

Iruka fucks you deeply while his thumb works your clit. You wrap your legs around his waist and claw at his shoulders. “Oh, that feels good, Iruka-sensei,” you breathe in his ear.

With that, he suddenly picks up the pace, and you can feel the tightness in your core snap. Waves of pleasure rack your body, as your legs shake around him. 

“Good job making her cum like that,” Asuma says. “Damn, that was hot to watch. You want to prep her ass for my cock now?”

Iruka pulls out and kneels down in front of you. Cautiously, he presses his finger to your asshole. The pressure makes you moan. He dips his finger in your pussy to get it wet and pulls it out. Tentatively, he inserts his finger, millimeter by millimeter, until he’s in up to his knuckle. You groan at the intrusion. He pulls out and this time inserts two fingers, scissoring them gently to stretch you. You thrash your legs, at once enjoying it and feeling slightly violated at the same time. 

He looks up at you, eyes soft and full of concern. “You think you’re up to this?”

You bite your bottom lip for a moment. “Yes, I’m ready,” you finally say.

Iruka slides his cock back into your sopping pussy, hooks his arms under your legs again, and lifts you up. You loop your arms around his neck. He holds you like this and thrusts up into you but mostly lets gravity do the work, as you slide down on his cock. 

Asuma walks up behind you, helping Iruka hold your weight, and you can feel him press the head of his cock against your asshole. You tense up. “Don’t worry,” he purrs. “My cock is all lubed up with your cum.”

The two men holding you let you slowly sink down onto their cocks. The stretch is literally breathtaking, and you gasp at feeling so full and so stretched. With both of them sheathed inside you, they give you a moment to adjust. You squirm slightly, and they both groan, feeling your holes tighten around them.

Slowly Asuma slides out, and while he’s sliding back in, Iruka slowly pulls out. Then as Iruka pushes back into your pussy, Asuma slides out again. The two alternate fucking your holes like this while you pant and groan, savoring the friction and twinge of pain. 

“How are you doing, babe?” Iruka asks, his brow slightly furrowed. 

“It feels good in a weird way.” You groan as they begin to pick up the pace. 

“Hold her steady while I make her cum again,” Iruka tells Asuma. 

Your weight shifts slightly back as Iruka frees a hand to rub tight little circles on your clit. You throw your head back and yowl like an animal, cumming hard on both cocks. You can hear Asuma’s grunts growing louder behind you, as your juices gush from your pussy. 

“Oh god, that feels good,” Asuma groans. “Her ass is so tight. I’m gonna cum!” Breaking the rhythm he had going with Iruka, he hammers your ass, bouncing you up and down as his hips snap up. You scream and clap a hand over your mouth. 

Iruka picks up his pace, too, chasing his own orgasm. You go limp and pliant in their hands as they abuse your holes, your eyes rolling back in your head as another orgasm washes over you.

“Fuck, I’m cumming!” Iruka jabs his hips up into you, shooting his seed deep in your pussy.

Asuma quickly follows suit, thrusting up into your ass, cumming deep within you. You can feel both cocks pulsing as they fill both your holes.

Asuma slides out, and Iruka carries you back to the desk and sets you down, pulling out himself. He catches you as you slump over. You can feel warm cum leaking from your pussy and ass. You vaguely wonder if you’ll be too sore to walk home. 

Asuma is getting dressed, and Iruka is stroking your hair when you hear a loud voice shout. “Chidori! One thousand birds!” With a flash of blue-white light and the crackle of electricity, the classroom door bursts inwards, revealing Kakashi standing in the hall. You attempt to cover your breasts with your arms.

“I heard someone scream, so I thought I’d see what was going on,” Kakashi says. 

“Nothing to see here,” Asuma says with a grin.

“On the contrary, I do believe you all could get in a lot of trouble for this,” Kakashi says with a devilish twinkle in his eye. “That is unless you want to make a deal.”


	8. Naruto (gangbang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has headcanons of his own.
> 
> Chapter tags: Gangbang and pretty much everything else under the sun. Seriously. I think all the tags for this entire fic may apply. So, proceed with caution! But like most of these oneshots, things are ultimately pretty lighthearted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final installment of my magnum opus that is this ridiculous smutfest of smut! I’ve really enjoyed building this monument to thirst, so I hope you’ve enjoyed reading it. Thanks for going on this very naughty journey with me and for bearing with me as I changed my mind about some of these fics hundreds of times! All that being said, I may go on a little hiatus while I finish up my last semester of grad school. That also being said, I may use fanfiction to procrastinate my ass off! We shall see. Anyway, I love hearing from you, so let me know what you think of this last chapter! Much love!

Replacing Sasuke on Team 7 had been the best thing that ever happened to you because you got closer to Naruto, and the romance between you two just blossomed. Things with him couldn’t have been going any better. He was the sun in your sky. He was kind, attentive, and incredibly fun. You adored each other. And after a couple months of dating, Naruto pops the question. He wants to know if you want to be exclusive. 

The two of your are just cuddling on the couch, with you nestled in next to him, your head tucked up his chin. 

“I just really, really like you, you know?” he says, blushing. “So, what do you think?”

Naruto is your one and only. In fact, you even lost your virginity to the goofball. You pull away slightly so you can look up at him.

“Is one cock enough for you?” he asks, laughing.

You laugh, too. “Seeing as yours is the only cock I’ve ever had, I wouldn’t actually know.”

He’s serious for a moment, frowning slightly. “Do you wish you had been with more guys before?”

You shrug. “I don’t know. I guess I am a little curious about what sex with other people would be like.”

His frown deepens.

“No! Don’t get me wrong, Naruto! I want you and only you.” You take his hand and squeeze it. “I just wonder what it’s like with other people.”

He smirks suddenly. 

“What?” you ask.

“I have an idea,” he says. “It’s kind of pervy, but it’s probably the most brilliant idea I’ve ever had in my life.”

“What is it??” 

“I’ll give you a hint.” His grin is huge and adorably idiotic. “Shadow Clone Jutsu and Transformation Jutsu.”

“Do you mean you’d…?”

“Yes, yes! I’ll transform my shadow clones into other people, and you can see what it’s like! I’ll even fuck you like how I think they would!”

You give him a playful shove. “Get outta here! That’s so pervy!”

“Shadow Clone Jutsu!” He crosses his fingers and more Narutos poof into existence in the living room. 

You quickly count in your head and your mouth falls open. “Thirteen? Really?”

“I figured we can satisfy your curiosity once and for all,” he says. “Transformation Jutsu!”

In thirteen different poofs of smoke, thirteen people you recognize from the village appear before you. Kakashi nods to you. Iruka gives you a friendly wave. Might Guy gives you two enthusiastic thumbs up. Neji and Gaara just silently cross their arms. Sasuke scowls. Jiraiya takes your hand and kisses it. Genma gives you a fake salute. Shikamaru yawns and looks out the window. Kiba gives you a cheery “hey, there.” Choji munches some potato chips. Asuma takes a drag of his cigarette. Rock Lee bows. 

You gape. “Naruto, this is insane.”

The real Naruto who is still sitting beside you begins kissing your neck. He reaches up and draws you in for a passionate kiss. Murmurs rise from the crowd as they look on.

“Naruto.” You pull away from him. “They’re watching.” You blush furiously. 

“Don’t forget they’re all just me, babe,” he says, kissing your neck again. 

You moan softly as he gently sucks and nibbles at your throat. He knows you can’t resist him when he does this. Slowly, your hand works up his thigh to his crotch. He’s half hard already. More murmurs from the crowd. Might Guy grins and gives you another double thumbs up.

Naruto snakes a hand up your shirt and gently kneads your breasts. You groan his name.

“Yeah, babe?” He continues to feel you up and suck your neck.

“So, how does this work now?” you ask. 

He pauses and shrugs. “I guess we can start off one at a time. Who do you want first?”

You scan the crowd. This is difficult. While you do recognize everyone from the village and Gaara the Kazekage, you are oddly comforted by the presence of your senseis, Iruka and Kakashi. Naruto follows your gaze, and Kakashi saunters toward you, his one visible eye smiling, surprisingly putting you at ease. 

“Hello, Y/N.” The voice is distinctly Kakashi’s. The likeness is astounding: from the wild silver hair to the slightly stooped posture, you would never have guessed this wasn’t the real Kakashi.

“Um, hi, sensei.” You can’t help but address him as such. 

Naruto turns to you. “Kakashi strikes me as a blow job kind of guy. With lots of eye contact. Wanna go for it?”

Silently, you reach out for the waistband of Kakashi’s pants.

“That’s it, babe.” Naruto encourages you. “Don’t be shy.”

You tenderly cup Kakashi’s bulge, and you nearly jump when he moans. You draw your hand back, and Kakashi undoes his pants and pulls out his half-hard cock. He begins to stroke himself while watching Naruto continue to massage your breasts. Slowly, you slide off the couch and kneel in front of Kakashi. You take him in your mouth, making sure your eyes are locked with his. He lets out a low groan as you begin to suck, feeling him fully harden in your mouth. “That feels good, Y/N. Although, this also feels a little wrong. Morally speaking.”

You’re surprised when Sasuke pushes Kakashi out of the way. “This is taking forever. My turn.” Sasuke whips out his erect cock and slaps your cheek with it. You flinch a little. “Open your mouth,” he orders. 

You obey, and he immediately shoves it in, gripping the sides of your head and thrusting. He pushes in deep, triggering your gag reflex. He gives a satisfied groan as he feels your throat close in tight around him. Your eyes are wild, trying to look at Naruto, but you can’t move your head. 

“It’s okay, Y/N.” Naruto comforts you. “I just think Sasuke would like it pretty rough and wouldn’t really care if you were having fun or not. But if you’re not feeling it, then it can be someone else’s turn.”

Sasuke reluctantly releases you with a grimace, and Gaara steps forward. You’re a little surprised when he sits down on the couch and points to his thigh. You look at Naruto.

Naruto grins devilishly. “I think he wants you to ride his thigh, babe.”

You get up and straddle the Kazekage’s thigh, gently lowering your weight onto his leg. He surprises you with a little bounce, and you giggle. Slowly, you begin to rock your hips against him, holding onto his shoulders to steady yourself. He flexes his thigh muscle, and you sigh with a rather pleased smile. “This is nice,” you say. “Naruto, we should do this more often.”

“Sure, babe,” he says. “Anything you want. Now, I think we should get you a little wet, you know, so you can have even more fun with the main event. I think Genma would be into fingerfucking.”

Genma steps forward and grins. “Can I help you get those clothes off?” He reaches down and pulls your shirt over your head. You crawl off Gaara’s lap and shimmy out of your pants, so you’re down to your bra and undies. 

“Lie down so you’re more comfortable,” Genma says. 

Gaara gets up to join the rest, and Naruto makes room for you on the couch. You watch Genma look you up and down, nodding appreciatively. “Very sexy,” he says. He reaches a single finger to brush against your mound. You whimper quietly as he pulls aside your panties and slips his finger into your folds. You bite your lip as he finds your clit and rubs it up and down. Feeling that you’re satisfactorily wet, he slides in a finger up to his knuckle, drawing out a long sigh from you. You watch his face, stony with concentration, as he inserts two fingers next and uses his thumb to rub your clit. You can feel your pussy walls fluttering around his fingers, and you clamp your thighs around his hand, yearning for more friction.

“Genma certainly seems to know his way around a pussy,” you say to Naruto.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Naruto laughs. “Okay, Choji’s up!”

“Wait! Naruto, I didn’t cum yet!”

Choji puts his chips down on the coffee table, cracks his knuckles, and replaces Genma beside you. He pulls your legs around so you’re sitting in front of him on the couch. He hooks your legs over his arms and shoulders to angle your pussy up, and he buries his face between your legs. Your orgasm is almost instantaneous, as he sucks your clit and laps at your folds, his tongue seeming to be everywhere at once. 

You are breathless as he lays you back down on the couch. 

“I guess that means I’m up.” A now naked Shikamaru steps forward and sits down on the floor. “Anything but girl on top is a total drag, so do you mind sitting on this?” He points to his erection.

You blush and look at Naruto. It was one thing to let these transformed clones touch you, but quite another thing to let them fuck you. “Naruto, I don’t know.”

Naruto reaches between your legs and vigorously rubs your pussy. You whine and writhe beneath him. “You feel pretty ready to me,” he says. “You’re soaking wet.”

That is true, you think. You are definitely longing to be filled right about now. Besides, these are all really just Naruto. So, you get up, roll your undies down your legs and step over Shikamaru. Slowly, you squat and lower yourself down on his cock. You gasp as he fills you up. You buck your hips and moan, as he lays back and watches you, arms folded under his head. 

You feel someone unclasp your bra, and you look behind you. Asuma is grinning at you. With rough hands, he massages your breasts and pinches your nipples. You start to pant as you grind down harder on Shikamaru. Meanwhile, Naruto has stripped and is watching, jerking himself. 

You look around and notice all the guys have gotten naked now and are jerking themselves, all intently watching you fuck Shikamaru while Asuma plays with your tits. With one hand pinching your nipple, Asuma reaches down to rub your clit, sending a jolt through you. Your whole body convulses as you cum around Shikamaru’s cock. He groans and holds your hips steady, enjoying the sensation of your walls clamping down on him. “Shit, I’m gonna cum!” With a few grunts, he snaps his hips up a few times, spending himself deep inside you. His cock twitching inside your pussy triggers another orgasm, and you collapse forward. 

You feel strong arms lift you up and stand you on your feet. You feel the head of a cock sliding easily into your pussy, which has been made slick with Shikamaru’s cum, and you yelp at the sudden intrusion. You look behind you. Might Guy is gripping your hips as he sheaths himself all the way inside you. “Feel the power of youth!” he shouts as his thrusts pummel you. You bounce on his cock like a ragdoll, faster and faster as you feel him chasing his high. With a final jab-like thrust, he finishes inside you and breathes heavily in your ear. 

“Let me try, sensei!” You hear Rock Lee shout. He hurries over to you to replace Guy behind you. He slides in and immediately begins fucking you with lightning speed, hammering away at your pussy, your eyes rolling back into your head. The pleasure in your core tightens to its breaking point. Lee reaches around to play with your clit, and you go soaring into your next orgasm. Your convulsing pussy proves too much for Lee who quickly pulls out and shoots a load onto your bare back. He eases you down onto your hands and knees.

You feel another cock press against your entrance. Peeking behind you, you see Kiba looking at your pussy with laser focus. Slowly, he pushes in until he bottoms out. You both take a moment just to breathe heavily before he begins fucking you in earnest, the sound of his skin slapping against yours mixing with his low growls. He digs his fingernails into the tender flesh of your hips, and you cry out as you feel the pleasure in your core mounting yet again.

Before you know it, Neji is kneeling in front of you and stuffing his cock in your mouth. “This will quiet her down,” he says. Your eyes go wide as Neji begins to fuck your mouth. The circle of men jerking themselves around you seems to close in tighter. 

“Take it!” Neji shouts, snapping his hips one final time as he fills your mouth with his salty cum. Since he holds his softening cock in your mouth, he gives you no option but to swallow it down. At pretty much the same moment, Kiba finishes deep inside you.

“Okay, guys,” Naruto calls out. “Who would like a go in her pussy now?”

You hear a few voices reply. You look around and see Kakashi, Asuma, Iruka, and Jiraiya all raise their hands. 

Kakashi steps forward. “If it’s all the same to everyone else, I’d like to go first before it gets too messy down there,” he says.

“Oh, I like it really nasty, so I’ll go last,” Jiraiya says.

Kakashi wastes no time kneeling behind you and spreading your ass cheeks to get a good look. “By my count, you’ve got three loads in there. My, my. You are a dirty girl.” He slides in and quickly finds a steady rhythm, thrusting forward while slamming your hips back against him. “Let’s see if you can come for me.” He presses his thumb against your asshole, and, with his other hand, reaches around to rub your clit. On cue, your pussy clamps down on his cock, and you let out a low groan as you cum hard. 

Kakashi pulls out and walks around you, so he’s facing you. You kneel, and, jerking himself vigorously, he splatters his cum on your nose and lips. He smears the rest of the cum leaking from the tip against your cheek. 

Rough hands pull your hips up so you’re on your hands and knees again. You turn to look and see Asuma grinning at you as he’s filling up your pussy. His cock is particularly thick, and the stretching is delightful. He places his hands on his shoulders, using the leverage to slam you back on his cock. After a few more thrusts, he cums with a hard jab and smacks your ass.

You whine when he pulls out, but Iruka quickly replaces him. “I’ll keep it quick, too, so you don’t get too sore,” he says, always the kind and thoughtful sensei. Indeed, you are getting fucked rather raw, so you are relieved when he cums only after a handful of deep thrusts, shooting a load inside you. He softly caresses your ass cheek as he pulls out.

“Finally,” Jiraiya says. “Normally, I’d like to take my time enjoying a pussy as fine as yours, but I’m not sure how much longer Naruto can hold this jutsu.” You look up and see your boyfriend jerking himself and smiling at you. 

Jiraiya lies down on his back. “Reverse cowgirl, if you please.” He gives you his most dashing grin.

You get up, straddle the Sannin, and slowly lower yourself down on his cock, placing your hands on his thighs for balance. You grind your hips down against his and then, leaning forward, you begin to bounce yourself on his length. You groan as much from the pleasure as from the burning in your legs. You know this is really Naruto, and you want to make sure you give him a good fuck. You can feel Jiraiya pulling apart your ass cheeks with his thumbs. He lets out a low whistle. “Sweetheart, you’re about filled to the brim.” He gently brushes your clit, sending electricity down your limbs as you cum hard.

You pick up the pace, with Jiraiya helping lift you up and down. You can only imagine how you look, cum smeared on your face, with an overflowing pussy, bouncing furiously on yet another cock. Finally, Jiraiya spears you down on his cock and buries his seed in you. 

You stand on wobbly, cum-streaked legs, and Naruto gets up to catch up as you stumble forward. “I got you, babe,” he says softly. 

You rest your head on his shoulder. “That was fun, but now I just want Naruto Uzumaki and only Naruto Uzumaki.”

With a loud POOF the transformed clones vanish in clouds of white smoke, and it’s just the two of you in the living room again. 

“Do you think you have one more fuck left in you?” he asks, helping lower you down on the couch. You lie on your back with one leg hooked over the back of the couch.

“For you? Anything.” You smile. Looking into his face is always just like looking right into the sun. As he leans over you, you reach up to cup his cheek. “I’d fuck a hundred Narutos if you wanted.”

He laughs as he sinks his cock into your aching hole. Then he leans down and kisses you like he hasn’t seen you in years, like he wants to devour your very soul. You kiss him back hard and run your hands through his hair and moan into his mouth. Then you press your foreheads together and pant in unison as his pace quickens. You feel the pressure of an orgasm building as his thrusts grow jerkier. Finally, he pumps you full, while your pussy squeezes the seed out of him. “Naruto!” you scream as your orgasm hits you. 

He lowers himself so he’s resting on top of you but not quite squishing you and nestles his face into the crook of your neck. “You were really something today, babe,” he whispers. 

“You were really something, too. It’s hard to believe you’re the same shinobi who kept failing his final exam at the Academy.”

He laughs and kisses you again. Then he pulls away. “That made me hungry. Wanna go out for Ichiraku?”

You laugh. “Anything you want, Naruto. That includes being exclusive. I’ve gotten a taste of what else is out there, and your cock is still my favorite.”

He grins down at you. “And yours is the only pussy for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feedback means the world to me, so please don't feel shy ♡♡♡
> 
> (When you write something kinky like this, you feel vulnerable, like you're putting yourself out there--even if it is posted without your real name. So, any indication that other people are feeling it too--kudos, random emojis, key smashing, anything--helps with that vulnerability. So, yeah, that's why feedback is much appreciated!)


End file.
